


Richtofen's Grand Scheme

by Emeraldfaun



Series: Parts of the BIG-ASS Nazi Zombies fanfic [1]
Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldfaun/pseuds/Emeraldfaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after their first time together and Edward has some serious thinking to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richtofen's Grand Scheme

Edward always had to grow accustomed to waking up with someone when he was in a new relationship. He had only had previously had three sexual relationships in his life, all committed until they weren't. He was sure that no matter how many times he woke up to someone else in bed, he would still always have a little panic attack then a wave of calm-remembering that they were the one he loved-then a crashing tidal wave of worry and questions.

But not this time. Then again, this time, it wasn't just some person.

Edward, barely awake, had peeked out of the covers a little and was trailing his vision up, down, and up Takeo's curves, watching his lover's chest rise and fall. The shadows hiding from the rising sun in the sheets reminded him how long it had been since both of them had a bed to sleep in. It also reminded him of their struggle through this whole apocalypse and how much fault was on him. Of course, really, he couldn't blame himself too much; there were certain things that were out of his control. How was he supposed to know Ludvig would send Samantha to the moon and enable her to control the apocalypse? Stupid fucking Maxis...

No, enough with the rough words. Not around Takeo. Even though he knew purity in a woman was way overrated, Edward still couldn't help but feel a little guilty for thinking violent thoughts once again around his little cherry blossom. Yes, enough with Maxis, enough with the past; back to Takeo. Edward couldn't believe he wasn't feeling any panic at all; no sweaty palms, no shortness of breath, no pounding in his head or heart. Well, then again, his heart did skip a beat every time he saw Takeo toss and moan in his sleep. He knew Takeo had been with plenty of men-and women-for one lifetime before him, but he still couldn't help wondering if he had left an impression on Takeo last night. He  _was_ rather out of practice. Well, both of them were, but Takeo... Takeo was amazing. When Takeo undressed, oh boy, talk about hearts skipping a beat; he had seen that body before, but not like this. Seeing Takeo's scars from the experiments definitely was a boner killer but Takeo remedied that immediately.

Scars... gods, Edward knew if he could see all the mental and emotional scars from what happened to Takeo, he would probably conjure all his magic at once and teleport himself to Aether to kick Ludvig's ghost ass. Of course, he knew he didn't have enough power to bring himself back and comfort his precious blossom, but no power on Earth or in Agartha would be able to stop him. Perhaps Takeo himself, but nothing else.

Edward swore that ever since he met him, Takeo was always the one that grounded him; even when they were separated, he did everything in his power for Takeo, especially when he finally came into contact with the Vril. The Vril practically gave him control and his life back, but they could not give back Takeo. But now he had him, and he would give Takeo everything he could. Last night, he gave himself, but he knew that one day, he would give Takeo more.

Edward's reflection was interrupted as Takeo stretched and yawned before turning to face him. Edward's heart skipped a beat again as Takeo looked at him. Even though it was just a bleary-eyed, unfocused stare, Edward knew he was in love.

"Edward..." Takeo began, but ended up moving closer to Edward before wrapping his arms around him and snuggling into his lover's warmth. Takeo purred against Edward's neck and Edward couldn't help the warmth that flushed to his face and below the belt.

"Good morning, my sweet blossom." Edward whispered, doing his best to hide his blushing. He must have looked stupid; shy in front of the man he trusted so dearly and wanted to spend the rest of eternity with.

"Good morning, princess." Edward had to admit, considering the situation, Takeo's old nickname of "princess" for him was rather fitting. But Takeo couldn't know; not just yet.

Takeo hugged Edward a little harder and Edward yelped as he felt their sexes push together. Takeo backed up a little. "Sorry-."

"No, no, it's fine." Takeo still did not look reassured, so Edward leaned down and kissed him. The kiss started out slow and loving, like a waltz, but soon became lustful and took the breath from their lungs, like young maidens losing their breaths in a passionate maypole dance. It was when their hands were in each other's hair and their tired legs were beginning to mingle that Takeo broke the kiss, having to put a hand in between his mouth and Edward's to get Edward to stop. Now, Edward wasn't ashamed of his blushing.

"It's too bad we have to go back soon. It is almost morning." Oh, right; it was almost morning and that's when Samantha woke up again. That meant they would have to go back to the teleporter, leave the Rising Sun Facility, and go back to the jungle, back to their "comrades." Edward inwardly scoffed at the notion that they were at all teammates with American Meat-Head and Russian Drunk. Really the only reason he kept them was because Takeo was resilient to abandon them when they met up again after Fluffy got loose and he figured it would be useful to have numbers on his side as he fulfilled his grand scheme-.

Edward must have made a funny face because Takeo asked, "What's wrong?" Edward quickly reassured him that things were fine but immediately untangled from Takeo and rushed to the discarded pile of clothes, specifically one of Edward's pouches. He reached in and sighed, reassured by the feeling of the metal bulbs. He removed the golden rod, however, just to be sure. "Really?" He heard from behind him. "You kept that old thing those strangers gave us?" Ha. "Strangers." What irony! If only Takeo knew...

Edward turned around and saw Takeo slowly approaching him. Even with a wobbly gait-probably from last night's treatment-Takeo's hips still swayed as gracefully as ever.

"You alright?" Edward motioned to Takeo's legs. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Don't worry, I'll probably be able to stabilize myself before we go back." Edward wasn't so sure about that, as Takeo had to lean on one leg as he bent to gather up his clothes. "But you did fuck me pretty good last night."

Edward smiled at the praise, but the smile soon faded as he remembered that they had to leave soon. Takeo glanced over at him and, seeing his lover's displeasure, suddenly kissed him on the lips. This time, the kiss stayed chaste but was still as loving as the first day they had declared their love for each other.

Last night, he gave himself, but soon, Edward would give Takeo the world. 


End file.
